


Action figure theatre: Happy Birthday John Barrowman / Dark Archer / Malcolm Merlyn!

by DieAstra



Series: Arrow action figure comics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Merlyn is alone at his birthday in Nanda Parbat. But then his friends arrive for the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Happy Birthday John Barrowman / Dark Archer / Malcolm Merlyn!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the birthday of John Barrowman which is today, March 11.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/JB%20Arrow%20birthday%20-%20Astra%20600%20x%20849.jpg.html)


End file.
